Hollywood Heights: Unexpected
by Cavalialover
Summary: It's 16 years after Loren and Eddie broke up because Eddie cheated on her with Chloe. What Eddie doesn't know is that Loren was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1 Winning or losing?

**_Okay, so this is my fourth story. My other stories are:_**

**_* Hollywood Heights: A Big Mistake_**

**_* Hollywood Heights: Meeting a Rockstar_**

**_* Hollywood Heights: The Big Lie_**

**_I hope you like this story, please check out my other stories too_**

* * *

_I remember every piece of me_

_Everything was perfect and complete_

_So I'm gonna take it_

_One day at a time_

_One day at a time_

DJ: _Congratulations, our judge decided that your version of one day at a time was the best. Are you ready to hear what your price is?_

Girl: _Yeah, let's hear it old man_

DJ (laughing): _Eddie, I like this kid._

Eddie:_ Yeah, me too_. (teasing) _And she's totally right about you being an old man_

Girl: _Ehm guys, still waiting to hear what my price is_

DJ: _Oh, yeah right. First you need to tell us your adres so we know where to deliver your price. _

Girl: _Okay, my adres is 6535 Willstreet Tarzana_

DJ: _Well, ready to hear your price?_

Girl: _I thought I was pretty clear about that_

DJ: _Ooh, feisty one too. Well, our judge was the one and only EDDIE DURAN and you won four tickets for front row seats at his concert this weekend! That's not all, Eddie Duran is personally gonna deliver the tickets at your house and after the concert you and your friends or family are gonna hang out with him!_

Girl: _Ooh, I thought you said that I could win an amazing price by singing his song. _

DJ (confused): _What do you mean? This is an amazing price, isn't it?_

Girl: _No, it isn't. I hate Eddie Duran with all of my heart._

Eddie_: What do you mean? Why would you hate me?_

Girl (hanging up the phone_): I don't want to talk to you EDDIE DURAN._

Girl (to herself): Lily is going to kill me

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I'm now back at home from the radio station and I still don't know what happened. Why would some girl I don't even know hate me? I think I'm gonna call pops and ask him to come over.**

Max: _Hi, Eddie. Let me guess, you want me to come over and talk?_

Eddie (suprised): _Yeah, how did you know?_

Max: _I heard you on the radio. That girl really don't likes you._

Eddie: _Yeah, I know. I don't even know her at least I think so_

Max: _I'll be there in ten minutes okay?_

Eddie: _Yeah, thanks pops_

**I was waiting for pops when someone walked in. It was no other than my best friend Ian.**

Ian: Hey mate!

Eddie: Hey, what are you doing here? You've got your own appartment now, remember?

Ian: So I can't visit my mate anymore?

Eddie (giving a bro hug): Of course you can. So, what's up

Ian: I heard your interview man

Eddie (sighs): Yeah, I think everybody heard

Ian: What did you do to that girl?!

Eddie: Nothing! I don't even know that girl

**Pop arrived too and gave me a bro hug.**

Max: Hey son

Eddie: Hi pop, thanks for coming

Ian: So, are you still gonna give that girl her price?

Eddie: I don't know, I didn't even think about that.

Max: Well, I think you should cause you should always keep your word.

Ian: I think so too man and maybe she'll tell you why she hates you so much

Eddie (hestitant): I ... don't know

* * *

**LOUISE'S POV**

**The phone call is now about ten minutes ago and Lily came as expected storming throught the door**

Louise: Hi Lily

Lily: Don't "Hi Lily" me! Why would you do that?

Louise (pretending): What do you mean?

Lily: Louise, don't play games with me. You know that I'm deadly serious when it's about EDDIE DURAN.

Louise (sighs): I know, what do you want to know?

Lily (serious): Well, first of all... (squealing) YOU WERE GREAT!

Louise (proud): I know, it was so much fun. Except from the part that I had to sing one of Eddie Duran's songs.

Lily: I don't get it, why don't you like his music and why did you tell him you hate him?

Louise: I'm sorry Lily, I can't tell you

Lily (hurted): Why not? You know that you can trust me with anything

Louise (sighs): I know... okay I'll tell you

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I'm shopping with Melissa and she's talking my ears off. I'm not really listening, I'm thinking about Eddie. I don't want to think about him but I can't help it. We had such a deep connection and he blew it. He ripped my heart into a million litlle pieces. I'm not sure if it will ever heal again, the pain did never go away. It still hurts as much as the day I find out about him cheating. How could he do that to me? I thought we were meant to be together but I guess I was just a rebound. Everybody was right, I'm so stupid. Why didn't I listen to them?**

Melissa: So I haven't seen Ian and years and I'm still thinking about him (noticing Loren not paying attention) and I kissed a cat.

Loren (not paying attention): Aha, that's great

Melissa: Lo? (yelling) LOREN!

Loren (yelling): Yes! Melissa, why are we yelling?!

Melissa: Cause you didn't hear me

Loren: I'm sorry Mel, what did you say?

Melissa: I was talking about Ian, I'm still thinking about him

Loren (shocked): But you haven't seen him in years!

Melissa: No, but you haven't seen Eddie in years either and you're still thinking about **him **too.

Loren (sighs): I don't think about Eddie anymore Mel, you know that.

Melissa (giving her a look): Lo, it's me you're talking to remember?

Loren: Okay, you're right. I still think about Eddie and I still love him but I don't want to. I don't want to think about him and I sure as hell don't want to love him.

Melissa (smirking): What you need is a date and I know exactly the right person for it. Come on, we're gonna get you a dress that will blow his mind.

Loren (sighs): Mel, I really don't feel like it.

Melissa (with an evil smile): You've got no choice

* * *

_**Who's Louise? Why does she hate Eddie? Who's Loren's date? Will Melissa and Ian get together? Will Eddie visit Louise and give her the price? Will Louise go to Eddie's concert? What's Louise gonna tell Lily?**_

_**Let me know what you guys think**_


	2. Chapter 2 Second changes

_**So, I left a lot of questions in the previous chapter. Read to find out some of the answers!**_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Melissa and I are back at home and she set up a date for me. At the moment she's bussy with styling my hair. I'm wearing a short silver one sleeve sequin dress and smoky make-up. I don't really see the point, I'll never be pretty enough. Eddie thought I wasn't pretty and he left me just like my dad did so anybody else will think the same and leave me too. I won't tell anyone that I feel this way though cause I don't want to bother them. **

Loren (sighs): Mel, I really don't want to go

Melissa: Why not? It's the perfect way to get over Eddie. Eddie doesn't deserve you after what he did to you Lo

**It was just the other way around, I didn't deserve Eddie. I wasn't good enough for him so he cheated on me with Chloe. **

Loren: I just don't feel like it Mel. It wouldn't be fair to my date either.

Melissa: Lo, just try to have some fun tonight?

Loren (sighs): I don't know Mel. But who's my date, you never told me?

Melissa: Don't freak out but it's Tyler Rorke

Loren (shocked): Tyler Rorke, why would I go on a date with him? You know what he did to Eddie.

Melissa: Well, face it Lo. He didn't do anything to **you** and you should kind of thank Tyler.

Loren (confused): What do you mean?

Melissa: Well, he hurted Eddie just like Eddie hurted you so he punished him for you.

Loren: Yeah, you're probably right. But why would Tyler go on a date with me?

Melissa: Well, a while after you and Eddie broke up we met in the café and he told me that he was changed and that he kinda liked you. I told him that you were hurting right now so he told me to call him when you were up for a date.

Loren: I really don't have a choice do I?

Melissa: No**p**e

**Melissa was soon ready and very proud of her "creation". In her point of view she kind of created me. Short after the doorbell rang and Tyler and I got into his black lamborghini. **

Loren: So, why did you want to go on a date with me?

Tyler: Because I like you Loren. I know that I did some wrong things in my past but I know now that it was wrong and I changed. I'd love to let you see that if you give me a chance.

Loren (cheery): Well, in my opinion everyone deserves a second chance

Tyler: So if Eddie asked for a second chance you would give it to him?

Loren (hurted): Eh...no...I don't think so

Tyler: I'm sorry Loren, I didn't want to bring it up

Loren (putting up a fake smile): It's okay, Eddie doesn't mean anything to me anymore. What we had was a long time ago.

Tyler: So, let's change the subject to a more fun topic

Loren: I'm all in for that so where are we going?

Tyler: I was thinking about Rumour if it's okay with you. Paparazzi will probably try to snap a picture of us so if you want to go somewhere else I totally understand.

Loren: No, it's okay. I'm kinda used to it because of my previous relationship with Eddie. Shit, I changed the subject back to Eddie.

**The rest of the evening was fun and we managed not to talk about Eddie. He really was changed, instead of acting like a jerk he was very nice company. After dinner he brought me home and walked me to the door. Instead of a goodbye kiss he gave me a hug and I was grateful for that cause I don't know if I feel that way about him. When I walked in all the lights were off so Louise was probably already asleep. I know she has school tomorrow but I kinda wanted to ask her if she's okay with me dating again. I'll ask her tomorrow after school. **

**The next day Louise and I were getting ready for school and work when someone knocked on the door. Louise went to open it while I cleaned the kitchen. **

Louise: Lily must be really early, she probably wants to eat your amazing breakfast

Loren (laughing): Yeah, knowing Lily she'll do anything for food.

**Louise opened the door and sounded a little bit angry. A man started talking to her and the voice sounded very familiar. Louise only became more angry.**

Louise (a little bit angry): What are **you **doing here?

Eddie: Well, I know you hate me but I promised I would deliver your price and I keep my promises.

Louise (angry): You **don't** keep your promises. That's a big fat lie!

Eddie (confused): What do you mean?

Loren (walking to the door): Lo, who's at the door and why are you yelling?

**I walked to the door and schocked when I saw the man who broke my heart into a million pieces standing in the doorway. **

_****************************** Loren's Flashback *********************************************_

_**Eddie was acting weird lately and I got the feeling that he was hiding something. When I asked him about it he would just deny it. I was making breakfast when I got a text from a unfamiliar number. When I opened it there was a video of Chloe and Eddie kissing with barely any clothers on. The text said: "Yes, that's right little girl. Eddie has been cheating on you this whole relationship. You were just a rebound and now he's getting back together with me. Chloe" I felt my heart breaking into a million little pieces. How could he do this to me? Eddie came downstairs and grabbed a plate with food. That has changed too, he used to wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck the first time he saw me after waking up but not since he apparently cheated. When he saw tears in my eyes he got concerned. **_

_Eddie (concerned): Babe, what's wrong?_

_Loren (crying and yelling): Don't call me that! (showing him the video) So, everyone was right! I'm just a rebound and now I'm not good enough anymore so you're running back to Chloe!_

_Eddie: Babe, I can explain_

_Loren (crying and yelling): I said don't call me that!_

_**He got up and tried to pull me into a hug but I pushed him off and slapped him on the cheek with all of my power. I saw him wincing and his cheek already started to turn purple but I didn't care. He hurted me a million times worse.**_

_Eddie: Loren please, let me explain_

_Loren (yelling): There's nothing you can say to explain cheating on me! I gave you my VIRGINITY and you CHEATED on me! I don't want to see you ever again. _

_**I walked upstairs to pack my stuff but I felt the urge to throw up so I ran to the bathroom instead. I started to throw up and when I was ready I saw Eddie standing behind me. **_

_Eddie (concerned): Lo, are you okay? _

_Loren (yelling): Don't act like you care about me! (crying) You've given me enough lies to last a lifetime!_

_**I walked back into the bedroom and packed a bag. I started throwing stuff into my bag with Eddie trying to stop me.**_

_Eddie: Loren, please don't leave me. I love you_

_Loren (crying and yelling): Don't lie to me! You don't love me! Why do you even try to stop me?! Oh I know, you just don't want me to damage your precious reputation. Don't worry, I won't! I never want to see you again!_

_****************************** End of Flashback ****************************************_

**That was the last time I saw him in person. I saw him on TV and in magazines but I never spoke to him again after that day. I moved so he wouldn't find me and now he's standing here after all those years.**

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I can't believe that I'm actually standing in front of the girl whose heart I broke 16 years ago. I tried to find her but she moved away and now she's here, the love of my life. She's older but still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The only thing that would make her more beautiful is having the spark back in her eyes. I know that I'm the one who made it disappear. Her eyes are full of hurt and sadness now... I've ruined her...**

Eddie: Loren...

Loren (angry): What are you doing here?! I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you again.

Eddie (nervous): Well, this girl won tickets to my concert because of her beautiful voice. What's your name again?

Louise: My name is Louise Nora Tate not that it's any of your buisness.

**That's why her voice sounded so familiar on the radio, she's Loren's family. She looks a lot like Loren too. The same beautiful big hazel eyes and the shiny brown hair. She's really beautiful but who is she? She's not Loren's daughter, is she? Cause if she is, I could be a possible father.**

Eddie (hestitant): Is she your daughter?

Loren: No, of course not. Louise is my sister...

* * *

_**What will happen between Loren and Eddie? Why is Louise living with Loren? What will happen between Tyler and Loren? What did Louise tell Lily? What will happen with the concert tickets?**_

_**Let me know what you guys think :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 The concert

**EDDIE'S POV**

Louise: My name is Louise Nora Tate not that it's any of your buisness.

**That's why her voice sounded so familiar on the radio, she's Loren's family. She looks a lot like Loren too. The same beautiful big hazel eyes and the shiny brown hair. She's really beautiful but who is she? She's not Loren's daughter, is she? Cause if she is, I could be a possible father.**

Eddie (hestitant): Is she your daughter?

Loren: No, of course not. Louise is my sister...

**Well, that's a relief. Not that I don't want children, it's just that Loren and I aren't together anymore and this kid would hate me for ruining her mother's life. **

Eddie (relieved): Oh...well, here are your tickets Louise

Louise (taking them): I'm only taking them so you'll leave us alone

Eddie: Loren, can I please talk to you?

Loren (snapping): No!

**And with that she slammed the door into my face. I just want to explain to her but I guess she'll never let me. Why did she never tell me about her sister?**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I've got to stop the tears from falling. Seeing Eddie brought back too many memories but I have to stay strong for Louise. **

Louise: Mom, are you okay?

Loren (holding back her tears): Yes, I'm fine sweetie

Louise (confused): Why didn't you tell Eddie that I'm your daughter? (hurted) Are you ashamed of me?

Loren (hugging her): No, of course not sweetie. It's just that he'll figure out that he's your father and I don't want him to take you from me.

Louise (pulling back): He's **not** my father!

Loren: I know sweetie but (sobbing) I just don't want to lose you

Louise (hugging Loren): You won't mom. I'll never go with him, I love you

Loren (pulling back): I love you too sweetie but if he goes to court you might have no choice. So promise me that you won't tell anybody that he's your father.

Louise: Well... Lily kinda knows. Are you mad at me?

Loren: Of course not sweetie. I can't expect to you to keep it from your best friend. Just make sure she won't tell anybody.

Louise: What about grandma?

Loren: I never told her that Eddie's your father.

Louise: Does Melissa know?

Loren: Yes but I told her not to tell anybody. So, are you going to the concert with Lily?

Louise: No, I don't think so

Loren: Why not?

Louise: Cause I **hate** EDDIE DURAN

Loren: But that doesn't mean you don't like his music?

Louise: His music is kinda good but I don't want him to know that

Loren: Do you want me and Melissa to go with you and Lily or do you want to take some of your other friends?

Louise: You don't have to go mom, I know how much Eddie hurted you

Loren: It's okay, I still love his music but I understand if you think that Melissa and I are too old.

Louise: No, you guys are really cool and I'd love it if you would come

Loren: Okay so we are going to Eddie's concert tonight

Louise: Yeah but I really have to go to school now

Loren (hugging): Have fun sweetie

Louise: I'll try but I'm sure that Adriana's daughter Liv will try to ruin my day...as always

Loren: I'm sorry about that Lo

Louise: It's not your fault. Bye, love you

Loren: Love you too

**I'll call Melissa after work to tell her about going to Eddie's concert. I really don't want to go but I want to support Louise.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I just came back home from delivering the tickets at Loren's house. I kinda want her to come to my concert although I don't know why and I'm sure she won't come. Just when I walked into my appartment I got an alert from Lily Park's gossip site. She follows the lifes of every celebrity including Tyler and me. I open the link and see a headline saying "TYLER RORKE AND LOREN TATE HITTING IT OF" I know I shouldn't read the article but I'm really curious what she means with hitting it of. **_**Tyler Rorke and Loren Tate, ex-girlfriend of rockstar Eddie Duran, were spotted in Rumour yesterday. They looked like they were having a lot of fun on their date. Does this mean that Loren Tate is finally over Eddie after 16 years? **_**The article said more but it was just stuff about how and why Loren and I broke up. I don't know how it hurts so much to know that Loren went on a date with Tyler. She knows about all the things he did to me so how could she trust him?**

Woman: Babe?!

Eddie: I'm upstairs

Woman (kissing his neck): So, what are your plans for tonight?

Eddie (confused): What do you mean, Chloe?

Chloe: I mean, when are you gonna ask me to marry you again?

Eddie: I don't know Chloe

Chloe (pouting): Why not? You love me don't you?

Eddie (lying): Of course I love you but I'm not ready to marry you again

Chloe (pouting): But we've been together for sixteen years!

Eddie (sighs): I know Chloe

Chloe: Is this about that little loser Loren Tate?

Eddie (snapping): Leave her out of it!

Chloe (snapping): Fine! If you'll give me money to buy a dress for tonight.

**I just gave her the money so she would finally leave. She hasn't changed a bit after I broke up with her so I don't know why I'm back together with her. My thoughts drift of to Loren again. Why would she go on a date with Tyler?**

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**I just got home from my work and Louise is shopping with Lily so I decided that it's the perfect time to call Melissa about tonight. She'll probably force me into buying a new dress. **

Loren: _Hey Mel_

Melissa: _Hey Lo, what's up_

Loren: _Well, something kinda happened this morning_

Melissa (freaking out): _OMG, are you in the hospital? Are you okay? What happened? _

Loren (calm): _Mel?_

Melissa (still freaking out): _Did you call your mom yet? Is everything alright with Louise? She isn't hurt, is she?_

Loren (yelling): _MELISSA!_

Melissa (confused): _Yes?_

Loren: _I'm not in the hospital and neither is Louise_

Melissa (relieved): _Thank goodness, so what happened this morning?_

Loren: _Well, don't freak out again okay?_

Melissa (impatient): _Loren Elisabeth Tate, tell me right now or I'll come over there and shake the truth out of you. _

Loren (hestitant): _Eddie...came to visit Louise today_

Melissa (shocked): _Does he know that she's his daughter?!_

Loren: _No, I told him that she's my sister._

Melissa: _That's good, he can't find out...ever. _(confused) _Sow why did he visit her?_

Loren: _She won tickets for his concert by singing a song on the radio._

Melissa: _Really?! I always knew she had it in her, the price sucks though._

Loren: _Well, you and me are going to the concert with Louise and Lily tonight. _

Melissa (excited): _That's great!_

Loren (confused): _What do you mean? I thought you hated Eddie?_

Melissa (evil): _Ooh, believe me, I do. So that's why tonight's the perfect time to take revenge. _

Loren: _Mel, please don't do anything tonight_

Melissa: _I'll try but only if we're going to buy you a new dress for tonight. _

Loren (sighs): _Okay_

Melissa (squealing): _Great! I'll come over right now_

* * *

**LOUISE'S POV**

**Lily and I are walking through the school to our lockers. The day's over and we want to go shopping for the concert. We didn't see Liv at all today and that never happens so I wonder what she's up to. Just when Lily and I slammed our locker doors closed Liv and her group of populars came walking down the hall. They walked up to us and crowed around us. Standing next to her were Brooke, Lauren and Emily the popular cheerleaders of the school. Behind were standing Damian and Austin. I never really had a problem with them, they're both extremely hot. I kinda have a secret crush on Austin but nobody except my mom knows. I know I can trust her, she's like my best friend and the best mom ever Austin has black hair and dark blue eyes. Damian has darkbrown hair and really beautiful brown eyes. They both got a lot of muscles cause they are both in the football team. **

Liv: Well, well, if it aren't the losers of the school

Louise: Go find a life Liv

Liv (fake laughing): Really funny Louise. Guess what, my mother got me tickets for Eddie Duran's concert tonight. Didn't he used to date your mother? Of course not, he's way too good for your mom.

Brooke: Yeah, Eddie would never date your mom

Louise: I don't care what you guys think. I wish he wouldn't have dated my mom cause he's the biggest ass in the country. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do than listen to you taking all of you angry about you messed up life out on us.

**I pushed my way through them and Lily and I walked away while Liv screamed things about how we can't talk to her like that. **

Austin (staring at Louise's butt): Ooh, she's hot when she's angry

Liv (snapping): Shut up, Austin!

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Melissa's making me wear an incredibly hot dress, too hot for me. I'll just look like a silly woman trying to look less ugly. **

Loren: Mel, I'm not going to wear this

Melissa: Fine, than I'll guess I'll start planning my revenge on Eddie Duran.

Loren (sighs): Okay, I'll wear it.

**I'm finally done, Melissa made me wear a pillow top hot pink mini dress with hot pink pumps. She curled my hair a little and pinned it up with a sparkly band. Melissa's wearing a hot yellow cocktail dress. **

Loren: Melissa, why do I have to wear this way too short dress?

Melissa (smirking): To show Eddie what he lost

Loren: I'm gonna look how far the girls are

**I walked into the living room and Louise and Lily were already standing there. Lily's wearing a green cocktail dress and Louise a beautiful blue cocktail dress and sparkly jewelry. **

Loren: You're looking amazing Lo

Louise: Thanks mom, you look great too

Loren: Thanks sweetie, so let's go

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**We arrived at the concert and it turned out that it were front row tickets so we're now standing in front of the stage. The crowd is filled with screaming girls and women who were probably already fan when Eddie and I were dating. Eddie gets on stage and looks me straight in to the eyes. He starts singing but he won't stop looking into my eyes. It's like he wrote this song for me**

_I know that I've hurt you_

_And I was hoping you would give me another chance_

_But I guess I was wrong_

_Cause I never saw you again_

_I think about you every day_

_I can't get you out of my mind_

_All these years passed_

_But nothing ever changed_

_I still want you by my side_

_I still want you here_

_I need you like oxygen_

_But I guess you don't believe that _

_Anymore, anymo-ore, o-ore_

_I still want you by my side_

_I still want you here_

_..._

**He finished the song and walked of stage. I try my best to hold back the tears and when I look around me I see Melissa, Lily and Louise staring at me in shock.**

Melissa (concernec: Lo, are you alright?

Loren (holding back my tears): Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Louise: Well, Eddie kinda told you he still loves you

Loren: I don't care. He screwed up and I don't need him anymore.

Melissa (concerned): Are you sure?

Loren: Yes Melissa, I'm sure.

**Eddie played the rest of his songlist and after that everyone started to leave. We started to leave too until two large security guards walked up to us.**

* * *

_**Are they in trouble? What's going to happen between Louise and Austin? Will Loren ever forgive Eddie? Will Eddie ask Chloe to marry him? What's going to happen between Loren and Tyler?**_


	4. Chapter 4 Being honest?

_**Some of you didn't like the name Louise so I changed it into Amy. **_

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

**Eddie played the rest of his songlist and after that everyone started to leave. We started to leave too until two large security guards walked up to us. **

Security guard 1: Are you Loren Tate?

Loren (confused): Yes, what's wrong

Security guard 2: You and your family have to go with us

Melissa (confused): Why, we didn't do anything wrong did we?

**The guards didn't say anything, they just escorted us backstage.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**I sang all the songs from my hitlist and it's time to hang out with the winners. The problem is that Loren's part of the winners and I'm sure she doesn't want to hang out with me. I do really want to hang out with her so I tell security to escort them backstage. After a while I see Loren, Amy, Melissa and someone else walking into my dressing room. They're now standing in front of me and Loren's looking hot as hell. **

Eddie: You look great Loren

Loren (irritated): Eddie, what are we doing here?

Eddie: Well, the price included hanging out with me

Amy: But we don't want to hang out with you

Eddie: Well, I'd like to keep my word

Loren (hurted): Why, you break your promises all the time. You told me you would never hurt me.

Eddie: Loren, I'm sor-

Loren (cutting him off): I don't want to hear it, I just want to go home.

**Just when I was about to respond Chloe walked into my dressing room in an incredibly slutty dress. She probably saw Loren because she pulled me into a long kiss. Loren tried to hide it but I could see the tears forming into her eyes. She stormed out of my dressing room and Melissa walked up to me. She slapped me really hard on my cheek and after she did that she did it again. **

Eddie (shocked): Why did you do that...twice?

Melissa (angry): You'll figure it out pretty boy.

**After she said that she walked out to find Loren. I want to know how Loren's doing so I walk out as well but Chloe follows me. **

Chloe: Babe, where are you going? (sassy) You're not going to find loser Tate are you?

Eddie: Chloe, just for once shut up. I've had enough of your attitute, we're over. I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again.

Chloe: Are you breaking up with me?!

Eddie: Yes, you can get your stuff in the morning.

Chloe: You can't do that to me again! You love me!

Eddie: No, I don't love you. I never loved you

**I walked out to find Loren and drove to our spot. Well, it isn't exactly our spot anymore. The last time I got up there was before our brake-up but I know she went there. I park my car and walk up to the hill. Loren's sitting against the tree with our initials carved into it. We did that cause we thought we would be together forever. I walk to her direction and she turns her head around. When she sees me she stands up. She looks like she has been crying her eyes out but she still looks beautiful to me. **

Loren (sobbing): What are you doing here, Eddie?

Eddie: I came to find you

Loren: How did you know I would be up here?

**I walked closer to her and try to pull her into a hug but she pulls back. **

Eddie: Because I know you Loren

Loren: I'm going to go home

**She tried to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. Our faces are now just a few inches away from each other. **

Eddie: Why did you cry?

**She tried to get out of my grip but I hold her tight. **

Loren: Do I really have to explain why I cried?

Eddie: Yeah

Loren: How about you this? (sobbing) You kissed the girl who you cheated on me with right in front of my face!

Eddie: Loren I-

Loren (yelling and crying): Don't say that you're sorry cause you don't mean that

Eddie: Why would you think that? I really **am **sorry for what I did to you.

**I tried to wipe her tears away but she slapped my hand away. **

Loren (yelling): No, you are not. The day I found out you cheated on me you told me you were sorry but after our brake-up you immidiately started dating Chloe, the girl you cheated on me with! (sobbing) Don't you know how much it hurted me to see photo's of you and her everywhere?

Eddie: Loren, I'm really sorry. Just let me explain everything to you

Loren: I don't want you to explain Eddie. (sobbing) I want you to leave me alone

Eddie: Loren?

Loren (snapping): What?!

Eddie: Do you still love me?

Loren (looking down and lying): No, I don't

**I know she's lying cause why else would she be so upset about Chloe kissing me? I walk up to her and lift her chin up so she's looking into my eyes. Tears are running down her face and I just want to kiss all of them away.**

Eddie: Than why are you so upset?

**She gets out of my grip and starts crying uncontrollable. I just want to hold her into my arms and comfort her but I know she won't let me. **

Loren (crying and yelling): Because you're right! I still love you and I don't want to! I want to hate you with all of my heart but I can't!

Eddie: Loren, could you please let me explain why I cheated?

Loren (sobbing): Like I told you, I don't want to hear it. Just go back to your blond famous girlfriend. I already know why you cheated, you cheated cause I was just a rebound.

**How can she say that? Our relationship was really serious and I loved her with all of my heart. I walk up to her and look her into the eyes. **

Eddie: That's not true Loren, I loved you

Loren (sobbing): Than why did you cheat, Eddie?

Eddie: Could we please sit down?

**She didn't sit down so I pulled her down with me. She tried to sit far away from me but I scooped over and looked her deep into the eyes so she could see I'm telling the truth. **

Eddie: Do you remember the night when Ian was in town?

Loren: Yeah, it was the night before you started acting weird.

Eddie: Well, that night Ian and I went to a bar and I think someone putted something in my drink.

Loren (confused): What do you mean?

Eddie: Well, I think I passed out cause I didn't remember a thing and Ian didn't see me the rest of the night. I guess Chloe brought me to her home and made that video.

Loren (snapping): Being drunk could've been the reason you didn't remember anything.

Eddie (locking eyes): I would never cheat on you without being passed out Loren. I love you way to much to do that.

Loren (looking down): You love me?

Eddie (lifting her chin): Yes Loren, I still love you. I never stopped loving you cause you're the only one for me.

Loren: I don't know what to do Eddie. Did you have sex with Chloe that night?

Eddie: The truth is, I don't know. I think I didn't have sex with her cause I was passed out so that would make it kinda hard.

Loren: But if you think all of this why did you get back together with Chloe?

Eddie (sighs): I tried to find you but it was like you disappeared and I was heartbroken. I guess Chloe was just a rebound.

Loren (confused): What do you mean was?

Eddie: I broke up with her

Loren: When?

Eddie: When you left tonight

Loren: But why?

Eddie: Cause I never loved her, you're the only one I'll ever love.

* * *

**LOREN'S POV**

Eddie: Cause I never loved her, you're the only one I'll ever love.

**I don't know what to think about all of this. He's telling me that he never cheated on me and that he's still in love with me. I can tell he's being sincere by looking into his eyes. But even if he still loves me, he will hate me if he finds out I got pregnant cause he'll think it will ruin his career which it won't. And besides that, he doesn't have any proof that he didn't cheat on me. **

Loren: I love you too Eddie but we can't be together.

Eddie: Why not? (hurted) Are you dating Tyler?

Loren: No, I just went on one date cause Melissa forced me to.

Eddie (confused): Why with Tyler?

Loren: Cause he changed and deserved a second change and he really likes me.

Eddie: Than why won't you give me another chance too?

Loren: I want to Eddie, I really want to but I can't

Eddie: Why not?!

Loren (looking down): Cause you hurted me Eddie, you cheated on me

Eddie: It's that the only reason? Cause I already told you that I passed out

Loren: No, it's not the only reason

Eddie: Than what's the other one?

Loren (sobbing): I can't tell you Eddie. You'll hate me forever

Eddie: Loren, I could never hate you.

**He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. He pulled back and pulled me into a sweet kiss. The feeling of energy flowing through my body returned. I never felt it with anyone else and I really missed it. I pulled back cause I can't be with him. Not after he cheated and after I kept this big secret from him.**

Eddie (whispering): Please, tell me

Loren: You don't want to know Eddie, you'll think it's going to ruin your career.

Eddie: Why would I think that? What could be so bad that it will make me think it's going to ruin my career?

Loren: It's not bad, not for me anyway. But **you** won't like it, I'm sure of that.

**Before Eddie could respond Amy walked up to the hill looking for me. I took her up to this place since she was four and she loves it. **

Amy (yelling): Mom?! Are you here?! Mom?!

**I look at Eddie and he's looking very confused.**

* * *

**EDDIE'S POV**

**We were interrupted by Amy walking up to the hill. **

Amy (yelling): Mom?! Are you here?! Mom?!

**Why is she calling Loren mom? I look at Loren and she's looking at me with a very shocked face. Amy reached us and pulled Loren into a hug. When they pulled back I decided to ask Loren about it. **

Eddie: Loren, why is she calling you mom?

Loren (hestitant): Because...because Amy's my daughter

Eddie (shocked): WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?

Loren: Because...

**Wait, is Amy my daughter too? Did Loren keep my daughter from me for 16 years?!**

Eddie: Wait, am I her father?

Loren (looking down): Yes...

**I am a father, I am a father and my daughter hates me. Why didn't Loren just tell me? I would've been there for them. **

Eddie (yelling): WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!

Loren (soft): Eddie, don't yell to me

**Loren starts to cry and I pull her into a hug. She cries into my shoulder and I pull back. Is this the news she thought I would hate her for?**

Eddie: Is this what you didn't want to tell me?

Loren (looking down): Yes...

Eddie (yelling): BUT WHY?! WHY DID YOU TELL ME SHE WAS YOUR SISTER WHEN YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME THE TRUTH?!

Loren (crying and yelling): CAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME WHILE I WAS PREGNANT EDDIE! SO WHY WOULD I EVER TELL YOU ABOUT HER?!

Eddie (yelling): CAUSE I'M HER FATHER!

Loren (yelling): I WAS AFRAID OKAY?!

Eddie (yelling): AFRAID FOR WHAT?! FOR ME?!

Loren: I was afraid you would take her away from me. (yelling) SHE'S MINE AND YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME TOO!

Eddie (cupping her face): Why would you think that? You know I'm not like that.

Loren (looking down): I also thought you would never cheat on me

Eddie (lifting her chin): I thought I explained that to you?

* * *

_**What will happen? Are they ever gonna forgive each other? And what about Amy, will she ever forgive Eddie?**_


End file.
